dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:October 8, 2013
Concerns with Information on Page 15 HolyToast I organized the many options on Page 15 into a Tabber within a Tabber. There were a few outcomes which didn't fit into the current scheme of things and I have no clear way of verifying them in-game. I'm not sure what the variables are that determine the outcome. If it turns out that each blame option has both a positive and negative (Nathan, David, Jefferson), it might be a good option to add them as two separate overall choices like: Kate Dies +, Kate Dies -, Save Kate +, Save Kate -'' ''Blame Nathan, David, Jefferson (for each) The ones that I had a bit of trouble with are the following: Nathan --This was added on to the end of the Blame Nathan option. I intervened to help Chloe in my game, and this result never showed up for me.-- I should have known that David would narc on me to the Principal about my "joint." Like anybody cares about weed, but David made me sound like a drooling fiend. So instead of Nathan getting the boot, I get suspended. Such BULLSHIT. Kate Dies - Blame David ((without proof/support?)) --Never received this option and not sure what the variables are needed in order to get this-- It's not enough that Kate is dead and I'm numb inside, I had to get the Blackwell third-degree from Principal Wells. It was bizarre to be in his tacky office with Nathan Prescott, David Madsen and Mr. Jefferson calmly talking about why Kate jumped off the roof. Of course, I was in a quiet rage. Until I told Principal Wells that I saw David harassing Kate. That set David off and part of me wanted to kick him in the balls knowing he had something to do with Kate's suicide, maybe more. I thought about doing it, then flipping a quick rewind, but I knew that would be the start of a bad, dangerous habit. Naturally, the Principal didn't believe me (or didn't want to), which means that David Dickhead is going to be allowed to harass other students at Blackwell until they jump off the roof. So Kate Marsh is dead and it's business as usual here. I hate this fucking school right now. Kate Lives, Blame David ((without proof/support?)) --Never received this option and not sure what the variables are needed in order to get this-- It's not enough that Kate is alive, and though I'm not enough of an egomaniac to take the credit, I still had to get the Blackwell third-degree from Principal Wells. It was bizarre to be in his tacky office with Nathan Prescott, David Madsen and Mr. Jefferson calmly talking about why Kate would attempt suicide. I was quiet but giddy inside, just rewinding in my head the moment when Kate stepped towards me with hope in her eyes, not fear.... Until I told Principal Wells that I saw David harassing Kate. That set David off and part of me wanted to kick him in the balls knowing he had something to do with Kate's suicide, maybe more. I thought about doing it, then flipping a quick rewind, but I knew that would be the start of a bad, dangerous habit. Naturally, the Principal didn't believe me (or didn't want to), which means that David Dickhead is going to be allowed to harass other students at Blackwell until they try to jump off the roof. So Kate Marsh is in the hospital and it's business as usual here. What am I going to do now? HolyToast (talk) 17:17, May 25, 2015 (UTC) So I've been checking things out and have come across an interesting article posted on Reddit, https://www.reddit.com/r/lifeisstrange/comments/36q9ye/ep3_spoilers_compendium_of_choices_episode_3/ There are notes about what does or does not trigger a suspension, however I have no way of confirming them without testing them myself. I'll go ahead and start running through the game a couple times to ensure that the information is accurate. HolyToast (talk) 00:05, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hemhem20X6 Blaming Nathan only gets Max suspended if Max hid the truth about Nathan and took the blame for Chloe. No one gets suspended if Max blames David but didn't take a photo of Kate getting harassed and some other things. I can get screenshots of these if you want, but I think the template is going to need reformatting. I think I'll just work on that. Hemhem20X6 (talk) 22:19, May 25, 2015 (UTC) OK, I've added everything back into the tabber. Some of the title could be shorter, but unless there's an expandable note to explain how each outcome happens I don't see that working. I'll try to establish how each path of consequence can happen (regardless of whether or not Kate lives, since that doesn't seem to affect the outcome): *Nathan Drugged Her **If you chose to Report Nathan at the beginning of the game, Nathan gets suspended (and possibly expelled? It's ambiguous in Episode 3). **If you chose to Hide The Truth at the beginning of the game and also to Blame Chloe or Stay Hidden, Nathan gets suspended (and possibly expelled? It's ambiguous in Episode 3). **If you chose to Hide The Truth at the beginning of the game and to Take The Blame or Step In in Chloe's room, David calls you a dealer when the principal calls you untrustworthy, and Max gets suspended. *David Bullied Her **If you took a photo of David bullying Kate Marsh, David gets suspended. **If you didn't take a photo of David bullying Kate Marsh, but either chose to Hide The Truth about Nathan or Stay Hidden/Blame Chloe (or both), no one is suspended. **If you didn't take a photo of David bullying Kate Marsh, Reported Nathan, and chose to Take The Blame/Step In, Max gets suspended. *Jefferson Made Her Cry **Jefferson gets taken off the Everyday Heroes contest. Hopefully this helps guide the article in the future Hemhem20X6 (talk) 22:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lily Ford That's not true at all. Max will get suspended if she takes the blame for Chloe's drugs in Episode 1 and accuses David of harassing Kate without photographic proof in Episode 2 Max suspended - Life is Strange Episode 2 SPOILER ALERT-0 So, I've been thinking about this. The article doesn't need every single alternate choice made with the major decisions presented in the world in the primary section of article. That would just end up looking like a cluttered mess. That Said: Just create the another heading Other Choices in the selected journal entries. However, if there is no confirmed method of how to reach these conclusions, then Do Not Add them to the Article until they can be confirmed. Please ask around first or see if can you find other players that ended up with this type of result before adding it to the journal articles. Lily Ford (talk) 23:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hemhem20X6 redux Lily, it varies by the choices made earlier in the game. Max gets suspended in the very specific situation of having chosen to Report Nathan and having taken the blame for Chloe's weed. If she chose to Hide The Truth, she doesn't get suspended if she took the blame for Chloe's Weed. If she doesn't take the blame for Chloe's weed, she doesn't get suspended if she reports Nathan. I can document this for you, but the situation is not as neatly cut as you set it out to be in your message. The quote doesn't quite match what's in this article either--was it intended for a different article? Or is implying that the "no suspension" is a default state for reporting David without proof the issue? I can see why that would be a problem, but idk. Hemhem20X6 (talk) 00:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC)